HEARD
by Chii.S
Summary: Sekalipun suara yang lain tidak terdengar, aku akan tetap mendengar suaramu tanpa kau perlu menjadi telinga kiriku. YOONMIN fic! Min Yoongi/Park Jimin Not a great summary, just read inside ONE SHOOT!


"YOONGI _HYUNG_!"

Kaki pendeknya langsung meluruskan diri kala nama Yoongi meluncur dibibir sang _maknae_ , mengikuti suara Jungkook tanpa peduli ponselnya yang ia buang entah kemana, diikuti Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Bahkan Namjoon langsung melompat kaget saat si mungil berkulit tofu itu tidur didepan pintu. Yoongi memang tukang tidur, tapi dia tidak akan tidur disembarang tempat kecuali kasur, apalagi didepan pintu.

Di visual Jimin, yang dia lihat hanya hyungnya bergelung sambil meringis. Dia tak peduli yang lain-yang sudah panik memanggil PD-nim mereka maupun ambulans.

Yoongi meringis pelan, sangat pelan tapi menyakitkan ditelinga Jimin. Namja bersurai hitam itu bahkan menggelung tubuhnya sambil memegangi sisi kiri wajahnya.

Dan saat itu Jimin menyadari cairan merah merembes keluar dari sela-sela jemari panjangnya.

*

HEARD

By. Summer Chii

.

.

.

fic ini 100% imajinasi saya. No bash please! Mungkin OOC, entah? Typo, abal, datar, gaje?

.

.

.

Semoga bisa menghibur!

*

Setelah seminggu berlalu, dorm masih sangat sepi dan hening. Bahkan kamar Taehyung yang sangat ribut jadi seperti kuburan orang mati. Ya, setidaknya ini sedikit simpati dan penghormatan pada si putri tidur yang sedang sakit telinganya itu.

Hanya karena terpeleset dan menabrak pintu dengan konyolnya, Yoongi harus masuk ruang operasi.

Operasi jahit daun telinganya, dan membenarkan gendang telinganya.

Hilang sudah membran tipis itu hanya dengan sekali debuman.

Ah, mungkin dia sekarang sudah cacat.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berseliweran di kepala si pucat, nafasnya semakin berat kala dia menyadari dia tak bisa tidur dari siang walau dorm tidak pernah se-sepi ini. Matanya menatap tembok dengan kosong, sementara jemarinya memegangi perban di telinganya.

Yoongi benci dorm jadi sepi. Dia ingin dorm kembali ribut. Dia ingin mendengar suara Taehyung dan Jimin mengacau. Dia takut kalau semuanya diam begini. Takut kalau memang hanya dia yang tidak mendengar yang lain.

Mana bisa seorang penyanyi-bukan, dia bukan penyanyi.

\- Komposer- hidup tanpa mendengar suara?

Oke dia berlebihan. Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka di tulang rawan saja karena pintu sialan itu. Hanya gendang telinga kirinya terluka kecil akibat debuman keras dengan pintunya. Hanya perlu lepas tindikan dua minggu. Hanya perlu alat bantu dengar sebelah. Hanya butuh istirahat total.

Tapi dia takut.

Yoongi menggelung tubuhnya makin dalam, membiarkan sisi kanan tubuhnya dibawah, membiarkan tangannya menungkup manis disela-sela pahanya. Mengacuhkan segala panggilan dan berpura-pura tidur, berpura-pura mengamuk saat dibangunkan.

" _Hyung_ , makan malam sudah siap. Kau mau melewatkannya lagi?"

Suara kali ini terdengar dari Jimin yang masuk setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu, dan Yoongi tetap pura-pura tidur. Masa bodoh si gembul itu mau bagaimana juga. Masa bodoh jika si gembul itu mau menunggu juga.

" _Hyung_ , aku tau kau tidak tidur."

 _Statement_ itu tetap diacuhkan Yoongi, yang terus menutup mata erat-erat. Dia bahkan mengacuhkan derit kayu yang ditimbulkan ranjang tingkatnya, membiarkan Park Jimin naik begitu saja keatas dan mengelusi rambutnya.

Lalu mengecup telinganya lembut. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Hal itu langsung membuat mata sipit Yoongi terbuka lebar, langsung dihadapkan wajah Park Jimin yang kepalanya menjulur dari punggungnya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan telingamu kan?"

Ah, entah Yoongi yang terlalu mudah ditebak, atau Park Jimin yang terlalu peka. Padahal si pucat sudah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berwajah paling datar yang dia bisa. Dan semua orang tau kalau Min Yoongi paling ahli dalam urusan _poker face_. Hanya saja, se- _poker face_ apapun dia, _hamster_ ini akan menangkapnya.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanyanya langsung, tanpa ada niatan berbohong sama sekali.

"Habisnya kau copot _hearing aid_ -mu."

Yoongi bingung, dimana hubungannya dia mencopot _hearing-aid_ nya dengan bagaimana Jimin bisa tau kalau Yoongi khawatir pada telinganya. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Tapi yang lebih tua bangun, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menginterogasi. Sementara yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung naik keatas tanpa aba-aba. Biarpun kamar dalam keadaan remang, hanya lampu tidur yang menyala, Jimin bisa menangkap kilat mata Yoongi yang kelewat tajam.

"Aku tau Yoongi-hyung khawatir walau dokter bilang itu bisa sementara saja. Kau takut kalau selamanya harus pakai _hearing aid_ kan?"

Yoongi kalah telak. Dia kalah telak kalau berhadapan dengan Jimin. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak mau bohong pada mochi seksi ini karena semuanya sia-sia.

"Jangan khawatir. Yang lain juga bilang, jangan khawatir kan. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku mau bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya...Aku juga khawatir."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jimin yang ikut menunduk, jari gendut itu mengepal erat diatas kaki kekarnya yang bersila. Yoongi menatap mochi-nya yang ikut-ikutan terpuruk.

"Tiap anggota Bangtan ada yang jatuh sakit, aku selalu merasa bersalah..." Tuturnya, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahi. Jimin bicaranya semakin pelan, dan dia terus merancau sementara Yoongi berusaha mendengar bisikan-bisikan mochi ini. Benar-benar... bahkan jarak segini saja dia tidak dengar.

"Chim, aku tidak dengar.."

Astaga, mengatakan itu membuat hatinya sendiri sakit.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja si _sexy_ mochi ini langsung memeluknya erat, sangat erat sampai Yoongi susah bernapas.

Lalu, dia merasakan bahunya basah.

Sedalam itukah perasaan Park Jimin? Entah padanya saja, atau pada yang lain dia tidak mengerti. Jimin selalu jadi yang paling sensitif kedua setelah Hoseok, bahkan sekarang membalapnya dan terkadang dia berlebihan.

Yoongi menghela napas dalam dan menepuk punggung dongsaengnya. Harusnya dia yang menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti pada acara penghargaan kemarin.

Jimin berbisik ditelinga kirinya.

Tapi dia hanya mendengarnya samar. Dia tidak menangkap tiap kata-kata itu dengan baik. Kemudian, dia menghela napas berat lagi dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak dengar kalau ditelinga kiri, Chim."

Sekali lagi, dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Dia harus mengakuinya, mengakui kalau memang mungkin telinga kirinya tak bisa menangkap suara lagi. Entah permanen atau hanya sementara, entah.

Hening melahap mereka berdua. Hening dan gelap.

"Boleh kupegang?"

Yoongi meraih tangan yang lebih muda dan memandunya pada daun telinganya yang terluka, membiarkan tangan bantet Jimin menelungkup telinganya dan bermain disana, menikmati sentuhan hangat jemari mungil dongsaengnya sampai dia memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa sebaik dulu-maksudnya, laguku.. aku mungkin tak bisa mendengar nada sebaik dulu. Mungkin juga aku tidak bisa membedakan do dan re nanti... mungkin-"

Yoongi berhenti. Dia menahan napasnya. Dia tidak mau suaranya pecah. Dia tidak mau Jimin melihatnya lemah, itu hanya akan menyakiti Jimin yang lembut seperti anak burung.

"..mungkin aku harus berhenti?"

Telapak tangan itu menelungkup di bawah telinga Yoongi, didekat denyut nadinya yang berdesir deras. Didekat tempat magnet hearing aidnya. Jimin menatapnya intens, ada rasa marah juga kecewa, juga sedih.

"Jangan pernah bilang berhenti. Bangtan bukan apa-apa tanpa Suga."

"Masih ada Namjoon dan Hob-"

Ah, hancur sudah pertahanan Min Yoongi. Airmatanya meluncur secara kurangajar didepan Park Jimin. Dia menangis didepan Park Jimin seperti kemarin itu. Lagi. Karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Park Jimin merengkuhnya lembut, menarik punggungnya mendekat dan mendekapnya lembut, lembut dan menenangkan.

"Sehebat apapun Namjoon- _hyung_ atau Hobi- _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ tetap penting. Bangtan tetap butuh Min Yoongi. Bangtan butuh semuanya, susah senang kita harus tanggung sama-sama."

Yoongi masih terdiam didada bidang Park Jimin yang berotot, tiap perkataannya menusuk telinganya pelan.

"Mau sedingin apapun Min Yoongi, sebyuntae apapun Namjoon- _hyung_ , sebawel apapun Jin- _hyung_ , se-setan apapun Jungkookie, seaneh apapun Taehyung dan se-autis apapun Hobi- _hyung_ , mereka semua penting buat Bangtan. Kalau hilang satu saja, rasanya akan beda. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari Bangtan, kurasa. Mau kau pakai atau tidak pakai _hearing aid_ , mau kau dengar atau tidak dengar bisikan yang lain, Min Yoongi tetap dibutuhkan. Min Yoongi, apapun bentuknya dan cacatnya, tetap komposer Bangtan yang SWAG. Bangtan membutuhkanmu, Aku membutuhkanmu."

Yoongi sampai diam mendengar Jimin yang melepaskan kata-kata itu dengan lembut dan absolut, seakan dia tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, seperti kata yang lain. Kau hanya tidak bisa dengar sedikit kan, kau masih mendengarku tanpa _hearing aid_ sekarang. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kalau ada apa-apa juga, kami disini _hyung_. Aku disini."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Min Yoongi, mendengar itu membuatnya merasa tenang seakan Jimin itu tukang hipnotis. Dia sangat yakin Jimin bicara pelan, tapi dia mendengarnya jelas seakan telinganya tidak pengang. Dia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan selama tangannya masih bisa menjangkau tubuh mochinya untuk dipeluk.

" _Gomawo_." Bisiknya singkat, mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jimin, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi jeruk segar yang menyeruak dari sabun bulan ini yang dipilih Jimin. Wangi mint shampoo Yoongi yang dipakai Jimin. Aroma khas menenangkan dari tengkuk Park Jimin. Dia menikmati semuanya.

"Hanya... ingat saja, lain kali jangan ceroboh. _Nde_? Aku takut sekali waktu mereka bilang sampai harus operasi."

Yang lebih muda mengubur wajahnya dibahu Yoongi, kembali merancau. Blabla bla bla dan blabla. Yoongi tidak dengar semuanya, hanya saja dan itu sudah membuat isi perutnya diterbangi kupu-kupu atau apalah itu. Seperhatian itukah Jimin padanya? Ah tidak, Jimin perhatian pada semuanya.

"Bahkan kalau suara tidak terdengar telinga kirimu, aku akan jadi telinga kirimu, hyung. Kalau matamu buram, aku akan jadi matamu. Aku akan jadi apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Itu akhir rancauan Jimin yang membuat Yoongi merasa benar-benar diterbangkan dari langit ketujuh. Itu akhir dari pelukan mereka yang membuat Jimin menatapnya dalam-dalam. Menatap Yoongi yang jiwanya siap terbang kapan saja.

Dalam hati dia menjerit pada Tuhan, kalau memang Dia masih sayang pada hambanya ini, dia ingin memohon agar Park Jimin buru-buru melepas tatapannya dari netra kelam Min Yoongi atau matanya benar-benar akan ikut buram akan fantasi.

Apalagi, Jimin semakin mendekat.

" _Hyung_..."

Yoongi mundur. Dia tidak siap. Dia benar-benar tidak siap. Bahkan saat Jimin menaruh tangannya dibahu si pucat, Yoongi sampai bergidik kaget. Jimin terus membunuh jarak diantara mereka, sampai dahinya tiba didepan dahi Yoongi.

"...kita harus keluar. Nanti Seokjin- _hyung_ marah kalau kau tidak makan. _Kajja_."

Yang lebih muda tersenyum cerah, sampai matanya berubah segaris lurus. Sampai kerut disudut matanya mengumpul.

Kandas sudah harapan memalukan Yoongi dan bayangannya akan.. oh, lupakan. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah pasang _hearing-aid._ Tunggu diluar."

Jimin dengan santainya mengikut perintah Yoongi, mengikuti kemauan yang lebih tua dan menunggu didepan pintu. Meninggalkan Yoongi didalamnya yang langsung memerah seperti sosis goreng. Yoongi tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, didepan cermin menatap perban ditelinganya. Dia memasangkan benda mungil berwarna hitam itu kedalam lubang teliganya, kemudian tersenyum seperti orang gila.

'Mungkin tanpa kau jadi telingaku, suaramu tetap yang paling terdengar disini, Jimin.'

 ***END***

HAYY~

OKE, MAAF INI ABSURD. JANGAN BUNUH SAYA.

Setelah ngedenger Suga pake alat bantu dengar, yang item-item itu, saya langsung ngetik ini. Padahal beritanya aja belom tau bener apa kaga, bighit belom konfirm juga sih.

Padahal di ff kemaren saya bilang saya #teamYoongiTop tapi sekarang jadi keputer-puter. Duh labil...

(Sebenarnya saya merasa tertantang juga sih EHEHEHE)

Tapi, karena ide sudah berseliweran swing swing, jadi saya memutuskan buat ajah. Agak telat memang kalau bahas masalah sakitnya bang Suga...

Mungkin kali ini iya alay? aduh saya bisa juga nulis yang kaya ginii! iihh!

Dan, ternyata ffn bisa update lewat hp! wah saya senang syekaliii~ #norak #barutau #gaptek #barudonlot

Gatau dehya, maafkeun dahku.

Mind to review? Ohyaa, Kritik dan saran jugaa boleh~ Ehehehe~


End file.
